


This Love, This Hate (Part 2)

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: This Love, This Hate [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy has a vulnerable side, Hints at graphic depictions of violence, I mean it's definitely not as graphic as I can/do get sometimes, Mild Smut, Reader Insert, SO, Sons of Anarchy fanfiction, Sons of Anarchy fic, Sons of Anarchy reader insert, fight me, mature content, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: Part two of This Love, This Hate. Happy comes back home after a night of using his specific skill sets.





	This Love, This Hate (Part 2)

It had been almost three weeks since I’d been home. I’d spent my nights holed up in my dorm at the club, sending out a Prospect to get some of my shit if I needed it, and only when my Ol’ Lady was at work.

But tonight, there was no one else I could go to… No one that could accept this part of me but her—especially not some fucking Crow—not that I’d even _touched_ one since my argument with my girl.

The club had needed some shit handled, and my particular…skill set, was needed. Interrogation, some torture, the works; I’d been asked to bring that side of myself out… That part of me that I kind of hated, but sometimes _really_ loved, in the sickest, most twisted way possible. That side that few people could really handle.

I wearily got off my bike and walked up the steps to the door, staring at it for a moment before I raised my hand to knock. My fist hovered over it though, frozen in midair as much as I was frozen where I stood.

Could I really do this to her? After all the shit I’ve already put her through… Fuck, I couldn’t. Not again… Not after how I’ve treated her…

I scowled and turned away from the door, intent on stomping off and heading to my dorm at the club, when the door opened up behind me.

“Hap?” She whispered.

I froze up again, torn between not wanting her to see the state I was in, and needing to see her face so bad, it was a physical ache I felt down to my very bones. Instead, I simply nodded, forcing myself not to turn around. I could feel the dried blood still splattered over my neck and arms, itching as much in my mind as it was on my skin, the red still staining my knuckles and hands... I was a mess.

“Look at me?”

Her voice was so soft and timid—that’s probably the only reason I didn’t walk away right then… I didn’t ever want to hear her voice like that; so insecure, and unsure of herself with me.

I heard her step onto the porch behind me, and felt her hand on my bare elbow, curling her fingers around my forearm and pulling me around to face her. She wasn’t shocked as she took in the sight of the bloodied shirt under my kutte, or the way that my hands trembled ever so slightly. Nor did she balk at the crazy glint in my eye that told her everything she needed to know about what went down tonight.

No, she didn’t say a thing as she took my appearance in; she only wove her fingers through mine and gently pulled me inside the house, leading me up the stairs and to our room, bypassing the bed, and going straight to the bathroom.

I watched her intently as she rummaged around the room, pulling out new towels and my extra shower stuff from under the sink as I tried to memorize every aspect about her. From her sleep mussed hair, to the slight flush to her cheeks that told me she was asleep before I pulled up, I was totally in awe of her in this moment.

When she had everything out, she cradled my bloody hands softly in hers, checking them over for cuts. I hadn’t realized how much I had missed this—missed _her_. The intimacy and love she seemed to always radiate, just by existing; it’s the very aspect that drew me to her, and the one I had fallen so deeply in love with, so long ago.

Once she was sure that my hands were fine, her eyes met mine for a second before she quickly looked back down, tenderly removing each of my rings, one by one, and laying them on the counter.

I missed her touch as soon as her hands left mine, but they were back on me once more as she pushed the kutte off my shoulders and down my arms, folding it and carefully laying it on the counter with my rings before she turned around, and turned the taps on to the walk-in shower.

Our shower was one of the best features of the whole house; with dark gray tiles, and pearl tile strips between them instead of grout; it could easily fit four adults, and was topped off with two rain shower-heads and a frosted glass door. The whole thing took me almost two weeks to finish as a surprise for my Ol’ Lady when we closed on the house. It was one of the most romantic gestures I’d ever done for her, and easily the one we both loved using the most, together.

She snapped me out of my thoughts when her hands slid under my bloody shirt, her beautiful eyes asking if I was all right with her stripping me down. I gave a short nod and she went on, soft fingers trailing up my stomach and ribs as she pushed the shirt up and over my chest, and over my head. She tossed it onto the floor, next to the hamper, knowing it was way beyond trying to save. My rough hands came up to cradle her arms, startling her and making her hands still on my belt where she’d just begun to undo the buckle. She glanced up at me, but I simply stared back at her, only wanting to touch her as she went back to undressing me completely.

As soon as she had me naked, she checked to make sure the water was just right before stripping her own clothes off and guided me under the stream. The hot water poured over my tense shoulders and neck, relaxing some of the tension and stress I’d been holding for what felt like the three weeks I had been away from her. For the next half an hour, she carefully washed away all the blood and grime on me, each touch as tender as the one before it, until I was completely clean and feeling a million times better and calmer. Just as she reached for the taps to turn them off, I gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away, turning her around to stand under the spray instead. I deliberately ignored her questioning gaze as I tipped her head back and brushed my thumb over her cheekbone, letting the water soak through her gorgeous hair. I poured some of her shampoo into my palm, and lathered it into her hair tenderly, her hands settling on my hips as I worked. I poured in as much love and care into my ministrations as she did for me, determined to show her my love and appreciation of her right back, even if I wasn’t great at doing it with words.

After I was done washing her as well, I cradled her face in my hands, pleading for permission with ever fiber of my being. Her hands settled at my hips, and she gave a small smile as she pulled me closer to herself, tilting her chin up towards me. I bent my head and kissed her softly, feeling the breath hitch in my chest as I felt her soft lips on mine. God, I had missed this—missed _her_. My hands tightened just slightly around her face, and I deepened our kiss, feeling her mew of pleasure against my mouth. That little sound spurred me on; I leant down slightly, never breaking the kiss, and slid my hands from around her face, to under her thighs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around my waist. Without even turning the water off, I shouldered open the shower door, and carried her into the bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed. She made some complaints about getting the blanket wet, but I shushed her, and kissed her like she was the very air I needed. And she was—I had no idea how much I needed her until that first touch of her hand on my arm, how much I needed _her_ until tonight. No Crow could replace her; no one could even come _close_.

“Shh, Hap,” she whispered, kissing my lips softly, those soft hands smoothing themselves over my scalp. I hadn’t even realized I was speaking out loud...

I kissed her harder, propping myself up on the arm wrapped behind my girl’s neck, the other running down her sides.

“Need you,” I rumbled, kissing across her jaw and down her neck. My thumb skimmed her nipple, and she hissed in pleasure.

“’M right here, Hap, right here.”

I slid my free hand between her thighs, feeling how aroused my Ol’ Lady already was, and thumbed her clit, making her moan sharply.

“Haaaap!” She whined, as I teased her. I smiled darkly—knowing it had lost it’s edge since coming home to her—and bit her neck, making her shriek in surprise, then giggle. I stroked her core a few times, before I stroked myself twice, and guided myself to her, filling her up with one long, slow glide.

I held myself still as she adjusted; both our breathing labored and heavy. It took all my willpower not to thrust into her, having missed her for so long, but I held back, waiting for that small nod before I pulled back, and snapped back into her hips, making us both moan this time. Our rhythm never faltered, until we were both shaking through our orgasms, clinging to one another as if our lives depended on it.

As I lay by her side, head on her breast as we tried to catch our breaths, I regretted every mistake I ever made, regarding her; ever lie, every Crow, and every time I didn’t show her just how important she is to me.

“You’re thinking too hard, Hap,” she whispered, dropping a kiss onto my head before laying her head back down on the pillow.

I grunted, but rolled over, propping myself up on both elbows to hover above her and see her properly.

“You ain’t just some Ol’ Lady.”

“What?”

“You ain’t just an Ol’ Lady to me.”

“Hap—”

“Let me finish.” I growled, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. “Ol’ Ladies are the backbone to every biker. But you, _my wife_ , you don’t just help me stand tall, you keep me together when I can’t stand at all. You ain’t just my Ol’ Lady.”

She kissed me softly, with tears in her eyes, before she wrapped her legs around my hips again, and rolled us both over to straddle me. She lightly rubbed her ass against my cock, making me grunt in arousal.

“You’re still in the doghouse, you know?” She teased, playfully. “And I’m gonna beat your ass if you ever even _look_ at another Crow again.”

I slapped her ass playfully and chuckled, grinding up into her with my hardening cock.

“Never again, baby girl, never again.”

**~FIN~**


End file.
